Game Events - 2010
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Online Forums! John and Constance Reunite! Innocent John and Constance Sorrow Reunite... December 24, 2009 John Moses was an innocent farmer, accused and hung for a crime he did not commit. Constance was his young bride who died from a broken heart. For all you Pirates who help stop Jolly's invading army, we salute you. And so do John and Constance! Since you helped weaken and distract the undead, John managed to slip out of Jolly's boney grasps and is now searching for his young bride. John and Constance will reunite one last time to thank Pirates for their help before the ghosts find their eternal resting place together. Join us this weekend to personally witness this ghostly reunion. ' What:' Ghosts Constance Sorrow & John Moses Reunite When: Saturday, December 26 (12PM - 1PM & 4:30PM - 6PM) Sunday, December 27 (12PM - 1PM & 4:30PM - 6PM) Monday, December 28 (1:30PM - 3PM) Tuesday, December 29 (1:30PM - 3PM) Wednesday, December 30 (1:30PM - 3PM) All times Pacific (Los Angeles Time Zone). For detailed times please see below. Where: Near Constance & John's former home in Tortuga Swamp (near the beach entrance to the swamp). The Details: This is a role playing event. Please be respectful to your fellow Pirates that are there to enjoy the show, do not use weapons or take part in disruptive behavior during this event. Saturday, December 26 Time Locations ' 12:00-12:20 PM Antik Antiros 12:20-12:40 PM Barano Barten 12:40-1:00 PM Battassa Battermo 4:30-4:50 PM Chetik Cortevos 5:00-5:20 PM Cortilles Cortola 5:20-5:40 PM Exuma Fraggue 5:40-6:00 PM Fragilles Galaros '''Sunday, December 27 Time Locations ' 12:00-12:20 PM Antik Antiano Antios 12:20-12:40 PM Barten Barumal Battaire 12:40-1:00 PM Battassa Battermo Bimos 4:30-4:50 PM Caicos Camaago Camaros 5:00-5:20 PM Chetermo Chetik Cortos 5:20-5:40 PM Cruzaire Cruzman Exuma 5:40-6:00 PM Fraguilla Galaana Hassaba 'Monday, December 28 Time Locations ' 1:30-1:50 PM Antiros Bimos Caicos 2:00-2:20 PM Chetik Cruzman Cruzola 2:20-2:40 PM Cortilles Deseros Exubia 2:40-3:00 PM Exuma Esquada Guyago '''Tuesday, December 29 & Wednesday, December 30 Time Locations 1:30-1:50 PM Antik Antiros Barano Barten Battassa 2:00-2:20 PM Battermo Chetik Cortevos Cortilles Cortola 2:20-2:40 PM Exuma Fraggue Fragilles Galaros Galaana 2:40-3:00 PM Hassaba Monos Mosona Navago Nicada Plunder the Season! The streets and beachs on all the main islands (Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, Cuba, Ile D'Etable De Porc and Isla De La Avaricia) are decorated for the season with holly, ribbons, garland and weaths. Merchants and homes are also decorated for the winter holiday. Invasions are suspended until after New Years'. Citizens in the towns say holiday things and many will kick up their heels in a jig. Pirates have a new Emote - Noisemaker. When selected or /NOISE is entered in Local Chat, the pirate will prance around and play a noisemaker. Updates are LIVE!! Jolly Roger Invades Tortuga!! Release Notes - December 10, 2009 New Game Features and Improvements: *Ships and Sailing have undergone several improvements. *You may see a boost in performance while at sea and slight changes to ship design and sail animations, depending on your graphics settings. *Jolly Roger is now invading Tortuga *A new lighting and fog system gives more atmosphere to the environments based on the time of day. *Pirates are no longer physically blocked by other Pirates. This means you can walk through another Pirate rather than having to walk around them. This makes it easier to walk through tight, crowded spaces. Fixes and Additional Improvements: ' *Fixed a bug that caused the Crew Display to disappear at random times. *Pirates now get a small Reputation Bonus for reviving a fellow Pirate. *The Viper's Nest Dagger Skill breaks multiple attunements. *Your ship will no longer take damage from enemies sailing beyond visual range. *Less valuable cargo will be dumped to make room for more valuable chests earned from sinking ships. *Ship sails and masts now take significant damage from Chain Shot *Ship armor is now more effective across all ships *Boosted the defensive capabilities of enemy ships by 25% *The screen no longer flashes red when you get hit by friendly fire. *Fixed several graphic issues with a few cut scenes. *Shortened Captain Barbossa's cut scene. '''Known Issues - December 10, 2009 ' *Privateering Ships may not have their sails and nametags colored correctly. *Galleon and Frigate sails do not raise when playing on Low Graphic Settings. *There may be some missing cannonball sound effects during combat. Cave Raids with Pirates Online GMs '''Rumors are flying around the islands that Jolly Roger is rebuilding his army for his next invasions. Join the Pirates Online GMs as they investigate this rumor and attack the skeletons before they attack YOU! See mates, Jolly and his undead minions have not gone away - they are just regrouping for another full-on assault. But where will they attack next? Don't sit back and wait for it! Take the fight to Jolly by joining the Pirates Online GMs as they raid the caves of Tortuga, looking for all the undead boneheads they can find and sending them to Davy Jones' Locker! Defeating Jolly's ranks is the best way to keep his army from growing too large and powerful. Join in and fight on! When: '''Friday, December 4, from 12PM - 1PM and 4:30PM - 5:30PM Saturday, December 5, from 12PM - 1PM and 4:30PM - 5:30PM Sunday, December 6, from 12PM - 1PM and 4:30PM - 5:30PM (All times Pacific/Los Angeles) Tortuga Cave Raids with Pirates Online GMs Meet the Pirates Online GMs at the entrance to Thieves Den on Tortuga. This is a role playing event hosted by Pirates Online GMs. Please do not use weapons during this event unless asked to do so by a Pirates Online GM. You should never participate in disruptive behavior or harass players (Pirates Online GMs included) during events or otherwise. Brethren Feast Join your Pirate Brethren - which includes all female pirates as well - on the beach of Tortuga for a grand celebration! Why? Because Jolly Roger's Undead Army invasions have been pushed back for now - so let's have a Victory Feast while we can! Hosted by Pirates Online GMs (Game Masters) there will be music, dancing, a bonfire and of course, roast Pork! This special Tonic will help restore your health after hard fought battles - and it's available to all players, Basic and Unlimited Access members. Join your friends and fellow guild mates as we celebrate and plan a strategy to defeat the Undead Army when they return! Rumor has it that Jolly Roger is not gone, just regrouping, so now's the time for Pirates to regroup and strategize. But for now, let's celebrate the defense of Port Royal! What: The Brethren Victory Feast Where: Tortuga Beach, all Oceans (servers) When: Wednesday, Nov. 25, 12:00PM - 1:00PM & 2:00 - 3:00PM Thursday, Nov. 26, 2:30PM - 4:00PM Friday, Nov. 27, 2:30PM - 4:00PM Saturday, Nov. 28 12:00PM - 1:00PM & 2:00 - 3:00PM Sunday, Nov. 29 12:00PM - 1:00PM & 2:00 - 3:00PM (All times Pacific/Los Angeles) Please note, GMs will be visiting ALL servers to light the bonfires and get the festivities going. This is a role playing event. Please keep your weapons stowed unless asked to use them by a GM. We look forward to seeing you at the feast! Slay a Skeleton Competition '''When: '''Nov.12 - Nov.17 Slay any Skeleton in these dates, and the one with the most kills is the Skeleton Slayer! The winner was Marc Truefury of the Emerald Sea Gang Calling all Testers November 20th, 2009 Pirates Online keeps getting better! And we need your help to test the latest update just released to the Test Server! If you have access to the Test Server log in now! If you don't have access, be patient - we'll be sending out more Test Server Invitations to players in good standing very soon. You can go here to sign-up. Plus, these great NEW FEATURES and other improvements are coming to the Live game very soon: *Ships and Sailing have undergone significant improvements. You may see a boost in performance while at sea and slight changes to ship design and sail animations, depending on your graphics settings. *Jolly Roger is now invading Tortuga. Pirates must keep Jolly Roger's undead skeleton army from invading Tortuga! We're running this event randomly several times a day but this is just for testing purposes. When the Invasions start in the Live game, Jolly Roger won't invade daily. *A new lighting and fog system gives more atmosphere to the environments based on the time of day. 3-D!! If you've ever wanted more realistic Pirate action, here's your chance - introducing the Pirates of the Caribbean Online 3D option! It's easy to use and you can go back to 2D anytime you want. And to get you started, we'll even give you a free pair of 3D glasses. you may use any kind of 3-D glasses as long as the Blue is on the RIGHT and red is on the LEFT. INVASION!! Updates Go Live (Oct 15th) '''Release Notes - October 16, 2009 *Beware of Jolly Roger's Invasion! Keep your eyes peeled, for Jolly Roger's ship has been sighted near Port Royal. When he attacks the town, defend the Barricades and the Governor's Mansion from Jolly Roger's skeleton army! *Townsfolk will now notice nearby players and greet them. Enemies will either taunt or cower from nearby players. *When waiting for a Revive, Knocked Out players no longer stand-up when hit by a grenade. *Added different types of footstep sounds. *Updated some of the loading screen images. Known Issues - October 16, 2009 *Minor graphical issues in some cutscenes Talk Like a Pirate Week Got Speedchat? Know a salty (but friendly) Pirate phrase? This is your chance to get that Pirate saying added to the game. Starting later this week, you'll be able to send us an original Pirate phrase (be creative, have fun and keep it clean) and we'll pick the Top 5 best to add to Pirates Online SpeedChat! Jolly Roger SoundboardChart a course for laughs when you spoof your friends with these outrageous Jolly Roger soundbites! Jolly Roger's not one to hold his tongue, so watch out! Listen to Jolly Roger. Talk Like a Pirate to a Pirate GM Event Meet Pirates of the Caribbean Online Game Masters! Captain Walter, leader of the Marceline Guild and his crew of rascals, scoundrels and knaves will be telling tales of voyages past and talking about recent events too! Learn of curses and other news gathered in the Caribbean - while brushing up on yer Pirate speak! Look for this skull and torch icon over the heads of Pirates Online GM?s and introduce yourself! Only Pirates Online staff have this icon. '' When: Friday, September 19 from 4PM - 5PMSaturday, September 20 from 2PM - 3PM & 5PM - 6PM Sunday, September 21 from 12N - 1PM & 3PM - 4PM(All times Pacific Standard, Los Angeles.) Where: The marketplace just outside the Rowdy Roster on Port Royal. All "B" named oceans/servers. Please note: This is a ROLE PLAYING event. Unless asked to do so by a Pirates Online GM, please keep yer weapons stowed during the event. Please be respectful to your fellow pirates - DO NOT participate in disruptive behavior. Are you ready for Talk Like A Pirate Day? Update '''Release Notes - September 15, 2009' *Fixed a reputation-gain shortcut from one of the side quests *Cleaned up the misbehaving Voodoo Doll attune effects that remained after an avatar teleported away *When creating your pirate, the belt color will randomize when using the Shuffle option *Fixed a bug where players' levels were incorrectly displayed higher than their Pirate Profile card *Fixed several collision issues in the new cave environments *Improved the Mini-maps in several of the new cave environments *Fixed some broken quest dialog for the Padres del Fuego shipwright Brave Pirates Wanted September 03, 2009 Captain Ezekiel Rott and the Casa de Muertos guild are looking for some brave Pirates. You see, Captain Rott and his crew work for rich merchant who is coming to Port Royal in about a month to conduct some important business. However, before he makes his appearance, the merchant needs some work done on the island to prepare for his arrival. Pirates that help the guild complete these "jobs" will be rewarded large sums of gold. Meet Captain Rott and crew on the beach of Port Royal by shipwright Darby Drydock from 9/4 - 9/27 to help out, but be prepared, Casa de Muertos is looking for Pirates that have some experience for these Quest: *Captain Ezekiel Rott - There is no level requirement for this Quest *Samuel Shaw - An overall Notoriety Level 8 required for this Quest *Bill Barrett - An overall Notoriety Level 14 required for this Quest *Nathan Gould - An overall Notoriety Level 16 required for this Quest *Jeremiah Dedman - An overall Notoriety Level 20 required for this Quest If you do complete these quests, the gold you earn will be well worth it... Are you up to the challenge of completing the Casa de Muertos guild Quest? Updates are LIVE September 1, 2009 ''' New Game Features: *Notoriety Level Cap *Weapon Reputation Levels have been increased *Notoriety Level Cap increased to 50 *Weapon Reputation Level increased to 30 *Pirates can level their character up faster, as you get more experience when defeating enemies New cave environments in the following areas: *Murky Hollow, Port Royal *Royal Caverns, Port Royal *Thieves' Den, Tortuga *Lava Gorge, Padres del Fuego *Beckett's Quarry, Padres del Fuego *The Catacombs, Padres del Fuego *Cursed Caverns, Isla Tormenta New cave environments feature new higher level enemies New Casa de Muertos Quest (Quest available from 9/4 until 9/27) Game Improvements: Ship Speed Improvements *You no longer lose all forward momentum when making small changes to your direction *A new speed meter now displays how fast your ship is moving. *Ships now move faster UI Improvements *The map in the compass now maintains consistent orientation with the full-screen minimap on land. *The arrow in the center turns as the avatar turns *You can modify the compass behavior for land and sea on the Interface Options tab in the Game Options Menu. Updates on Test August 20, 2009 Pirates Online keeps getting better! We've just released a massive game update to our Test server. If you have access to the Test server log in now! If you don't have access, be patient, these great new features are coming to the Live game very soon: :Notoriety/Level Increase. Pirates now can level their character to 50. :Weapon Reputation Increase. Pirates can now level their weapons to 30. :New cave environments, packed with new higher enemies. :New Quests :Ship speed improvements, various bug fixes, and much, much more! If you are on the Test Server and find an issue, remember to report it here. EITC Black Guard Return! August 11, 2009 Lord Beckett's pirate assassins, the EITC Black Guard have returned to the Caribbean in search of Captain Walter and members of the Marceline Guild. After their first round of searches failed, the Black Guard have regrouped in an effort to finally silence the Marceline guild - who led raids against the EITC and revealed much about the future of the Caribbean. The Black Guard are offering rewards for information that leads to the capture of the Marceline Guild in an effort to stop these pirates! But don't trust the EITC mate, no matter what they tell - they're up to no good! When: Tuesday, August 11 through Friday, August 14 12PM - 1PM (PST), Saturday, August 15 through Sunday, August 16 2PM - 3PM (PST) Where: Port Royal, A & B named Oceans (servers) NOTE: All times Pacific Standard (Los Angeles). This is a ROLE PLAYING event. Unless asked to do so by a Pirates Online GM, please keep yer weapons stowed during the event. Please be respectful to your fellow pirates - DO NOT participate in disruptive behavior. Have you seen or been interrogated by the Black Guard? Report your encounter! New Updates Go Live! NEW Game Additions - Now Playable! July 30, 2009 Pirates Online keeps getting better - check out the latest game updates: NEW! Revive a Mate! Tired of being sent to jail when defeated in battle? With this option, any Pirate can now revive you and save you a trip to jail. How it works. All ships carry more cargo now. A complete list of new cargo hold amounts can be found here. Basic members can now play in full screen all the time! Players can now skip the tutorial after creating a Pirate. Creating a new Pirate? Based on Player feedback, we changed the look of body shapes to make your Pirate more realistic! Original body shapes are still in game, but now all newly created Pirates use the new body shapes. These and many other improvements - including quest improvements to make adventuring more fun - have just been added to the game! Plus, more great additions are on the way in the months ahead! Log on now and play! Most Enemies Defeated Competition '''July 17, 2009 We're looking for a few good Pirates. No actually we're looking for an entire guild of them. Strong Pirates, with a stout heart, able minds ... who are we kidding, your guild needs to be tough as nails and ready to take on the most ferocious challenge the Caribbean can offer. We need strong guilds to help turn the tide, to help face down Jolly Roger, the EITC and whatever other mayhem may be coming our way -- does your guild have what it takes? When: July 17, and running until July 26 What: We'll be looking for the guild that have defeated the most enemies, sunk the most ships and beat back the baddest baddies. Of course, larger guilds have an edge -- so if you're not in a strong guild, remember, you can join with smaller guilds or a larger one if you don't think your current guild can get the job done. Your reward, Recognition mate! You'll be featured here on the Pirates website and your guild will become legends in the Caribbean! Plus, you could play a part in future world-changing battles! PLEASE NOTE: Competing Guild Masters and Guild Officers must not have any account violations for the past 60 days. The guild should also have at least 75% of their members in good standing, with no account violations. Celebrate Pirate Freedom! A recent shipment of goods from Europe has brought with it a surprise - fireworks! In addition to gunpowder, legend claims Pirates from the Far East invented fireworks, which once ignited, shoot into the skies and explode in a cascade of bright lights and sparks. To celebrate the start of summer in the Caribbean, Pirates will be setting off these fireworks over the main islands. Find a spot on or near the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego to watch them and enjoy the show! What: Caribbean Summer Celebration When: July 3 (around 6PM) and continuing until July 6, midnight Pacific Time. The fireworks start once stars begin to fill up the night sky. Where: All Oceans (servers), on or near the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego Chat Moderation (June 26th) Starting June 26, 2009, we will add a feature that will detect if players use bad language and will automatically suspend your account if you continue to attempt using foul language. Pirates will be automatically warned two times: Bad language of any kind is never acceptable in Pirates Online. On the final warning -- your account will be automatically banned from the Caribbean. The length of time you are removed from the game depends on your account history. If you've had previous violations, you could be banned from the game permanently! Updates LIVE! (June 2nd) Based on your feedback we continue to make Pirates Online even better! Our latest updates introduce a number of improvements that not only make the existing gameplay more enjoyable but support future enhancements. If you have Test Server access, we encourage you to log on now and explore these new features. If you don?t have access to Test, here's a look at what's coming: LINKED ACCOUNTS *For security reasons, we have removed the ability to tab between Linked Accounts on the Pirate selection screen. Transportation Additions: *Added new Dockworker NPCs to help Pirates stowaway on ships. This is a new transportation option which helps Pirates reach their destination without sailing a ship or needing a Teleport Totem. To become a stowaway, find a Dockworker on the docks of Tortuga, Port Royal, Padres Del Fuego or Cuba and pay him the gold he requests for the service. *Added 38 new, player-submitted ship names to the Shipwright's Ship Naming Menu. Early Player Experience *Early Quests have been modified for better playability, including Quests to find the first three Black Pearl crew members and Quest lines related to the Voodoo Doll. *Introduced new tutorial pop-up hints. These hints can be turned on and off from the Game Options Menu (F7) In the Cutlass tutorial, Pirates are now shown the skills they can earn later. *We've re-balanced Level/Quests in early zones; now lower level players should only encounter lower level enemies. *In the Cutlass tutorial, Pirates are now shown the skills they can earn later. New Enemies *New variations of enemies, this means new variants of Undead, Navy, and other land enemies. New enemy types include Undead Mutineers, Undead Brutes, and more. Bug Fixes & Other Improvements *Changed enemy difficulties in areas throughout the game for better playability *Added Chat Permission Status to the Pirate Profile Panel *Added an option to toggle on and off Windows Sticky Keys (this option is disabled by default) *Additional Improvements & Bug Fixes: *Changing Cannon Ammunition types no longer restarts the recharge timer *Made several bug fixes to NPC's: returned Navy Sailors to normal heights, enemies no longer ambush players and enemies will no longer attack Pirates once you leave their area *Better feedback/flow for guild name requests *The loading screen now appears when starting game instead of a black screen *Polished the drop down Main Menu and Escape key interaction *Made several improvements to the Ray of Light to address tracking and hint problems *Removed the Quest completion percentages from the Journal page *Re-enabled the "dazed" effect above a Pirates head (for higher-detail graphics/effects settings) *Fixed a bug where your ship's repair spots would not be available even when the ship was stopped *We continue to make various bug fixes and tweaks to Pirates based on your feedback, this latest updates such as: *Improved loading times for cannons, now when a player starts using a cannon, they can fire right away instead of waiting for the cannon to reload. Afterwards, the cannon will reload like normal. Release Notes - June 2, 2009 'Crew Up Days' EVENT - Introducing Crew Up Days May 18, 2009 Did you know when you're in a crew you get special bonuses and can level your Pirate up faster? Crewmates can also help you complete Quests quicker and perform other hard-to-finish tasks with ease. Whether you're looking to join a crew or start one, we want you to join us weekly for Crew Up Days. You'll meet Pirates from all walks of life (maybe even a GM or two), ready to crew and set off for adventure! Don't want to wait? Crew now by boarding a public ship! Crew Up Days When: 7-8 PM PST, every Friday & Saturday night starting May 22nd! Where: Port Royal Beach (where Shipwright Darby Drydock is located) on Antiros and Baraba Oceans NOTE: During the event, please be respectful to your fellow pirates - DO NOT participate in disruptive behavior and STOW YER WEAPONS. 'New Ship Names' May 15th, 2009 Shipwrights to Offer New Ship Names May 15, 2009A few months back we gave Pirates a chance to submit your own ship names for addition to the Ship Naming Menu. You really stepped up to the challenge, responding with thousands of great names! We were looking for unique and creative names that worked with our current list of ship names. Names like Malicious Squirrel, Student Driver and Silent Buttdeadly -- offered us a good chuckle -- didn't get selected, for obvious reasons. Copyrighted names were also not acceptable. We picked 38 names. These new names have been added to our latest game update and will be available very soon from any Shipwright. Thanks to all the Pirates that submitted names, including the following Pirates, whose names were selected: Thomas Warmonk, Sir Henry Esq, Li Heartloather, Ashton Seawalker, Molly Ironscarlett, Joseph Cannonshot, Richard, Bald Kane Johnson, Liz, William Blastshot, Bartholomew Calicobones, William Ironeagle, Roger Firekidd, Angel Bladefury, James Hookcrash, Captain Rob, Presley Love, Tracy Goodshot, Santiago, Dustin, Irate Pirate, Johnny Cannoneagle, Solomon Ironhawk, Sasuke, Elizabeth Seahawk, Victoria Morgan, Jack Smithbuckle, Maria Fireheart, Edgar McMorgan and Hector Gunhawk. Winning Names: Siren Avenger Morning Rose Iron Viking Midnight Wrath Thunder Maelstorm Wicked Chariot Golden Griffin Floundering Witch Mystical Star Lightning Dog Sun Ransom Fighting Banshee Minnow Mariner Star Phoenix Rebel Widow Mermaid Nemesis Enchantress Starlight Strider Guardian Falcon These new names will be available soon. The Black Guard Cometh! May 07, 2009- It's been rumored the EITC Black Guard are interrogating Pirates for information about the whereabouts of Captain Walter and the Marceline Guild. Be warned Pirates, these devils are also offering rewards for the Marceline Guild's capture - don't trust them mates! Instead continue to take the fight to the EITC on both land and sea! UPDATE: It's rumored the Black Guard will be roaming the town of Port Royal during the hours of 3:30PM - 5PM (B named Oceans) Friday, May 8 and 11AM - 1PM, and 2PM -3PM Saturday, May 9! (All times Pacific.) Be on the lookout Pirates, report any sightings! Have you seen or been interrogated by the Black Guard? Report your encounter. Mother's Day! From Wednesday, May 6 to Sunday May 10, show that special lady you care by getting a tattoo for Mom. Available at all Tattoo Parlors, a variety of Mother's Day designs are available for a limited time - wear it proudly for dear ol' Mom. Rewards for All in April Unlimited Access for ALL: April 17, 18 & 19 Basic Access Pirates! This weekend preview all the Caribbean has to offer for FREE! Get access to bigger ships, better weapons and even more rewards when we upgrade your account to Unlimited Access this weekend only! Double Reputation for Unlimited Access: April 24, 25 & 26 Get ready to level up your Pirate with a Double Reputation Weekend! For a limited time, Pirates with Unlimited Access will get double reputation points when they log in and play. Not Unlimited? Then upgrade your account and take advantage of this exciting opportunity to raise your notoriety. GMs as ETIC Black Guard? Recently, a gang of Black Guard was spotted by several pirates before they disappeared. So, what does this mean? Are they going to be attacking pirate openly? Is the EITC hatching a much larger plot? File:EITC Disguise.jpg Keep to the Code Pirates Online posted a reminder of the Online Code of Conduct, and indicate that they will more rigidly be enforcing it. "Aye, Pirates we be, but we still must live by the code, and by code we mean the Pirates Online Code of Conduct. These simple ground rules help protect all Pirates. With the code in mind, here are a few tips to keep your account in good standing: *Being rude or harassing other players is not only disrespectful to your fellow Pirates, but against the Pirates Online Code of Conduct and could get removed from the game permanently. Treat your fellow Pirates as you would like to be treated. *Although our dictionary does not allow it, bad language is never acceptable in Pirates Online. Using sound alike words in place of an actual word (for bad language) is just as bad and could also get you removed from the game. *Speaking of code, also remember, modifying or hacking the game is never allowed. Any use of a third party program that modifies the game or modifying the code yourself will result in your account being permanently terminated. :This appears to include any GLITCHING! Players have reportedly been banned for using the Invisible glitch and other well-known cheats. Also, some using TeamSpeak voice chat have been booted as well. *Never reveal your personal information. We don't allow Pirates to say numbers for a reason. Revealing your real name, phone number, address, email or password is not only not safe, but could get you removed from the game." :Pirates claim that mentioning guild web sites have been grounds for getting banned. New Padres Del Fuego The map changes are LIVE! Release Notes - April 8, 2009 *New and Improved Padres Del Fuego: Players should see significant performance increases thanks to the new layout. *Improved the Reputation Bar. It is now easier to track your Notoriety and Weapon progress. *The Compass Map now rotates with the camera instead of the avatar. *Cleaned up the Tutorial and early Quest lines. *Female avatar emotes now animate better. *Crew members that are AFK will no longer receive cargo credit for sunk ships. *Made several improvements to Quest tracking with the Ray of Light. *The graphics options will now warn you if you try to change your settings from what is recommended. *More performance improvements. *Numerous bug and memory leaks have also been fixed. New Updates on Test March 27, 2009 We continue to make changes to the game based on your comments, with more improvements on the way! In fact, we've just put a new build on the Test Server - featuring a re-designed Padres Del Fuego! If you've been on the Test Server to check it out, we'd like to take a moment to thank you and remind you to send us your feedback! If you haven't, and you have Test Server access, log on now and check it out. :From Disney Online The Battle Continues! March 26, 2009 Taking the fight directly to the EITC, this past weekend GMs and Founders led crews in raids on EITC ships off the island of Padres Del Fuego. Our thanks to Dracon, Grace Goldeagle, Lawrence Swordhawk, Achilles, Pretty Polly and other Founders who led crews to go after EITC ships. The battle continues this Friday, March 27 when we will assemble again to sink EITC ships and show that the Pirates of the Caribbean are a force to reckon with! Join us for the battle. Still, the EITC continues to gather fleets around Padres, leading many Pirates to believe that the island may be the next to be attacked by the Company. Recently, the EITC have been seen hiding explosives in caves on Padres, similar activity was seen in the days before old Port Royal and old Tortuga were destroyed. :From Disney Online Spring Blooms, Seas Turn Green March 13, 2009 We welcome spring to the Caribbean and with it a mysterious green algae that blooms in the waters surrounding the islands. Legend has it that algae bloom is an omen of things to come - that green seas attract large sea creatures, like whales and giant squids. Some though say it was the Irish Pirate Shamus O' Malley - not algae - that turned the sea green. Shamus it seemed couldn't bear to see the green inks and dyes intended for the Caribbean Saint Patrick's celebration shipped off to Europe. So he and other pirates raided EITC ships and dumped their cargos of ink and dyes into the ocean (saving enough for the shopkeepers, of course). :From Disney Online Category:Game Play